PASHMINGLE
by Nin1Odo
Summary: A one chapter story about Pashmina and Jingle. humor/romance/horror/suspense NO FLAMES!


Hi NO FLAMES PLEASE!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two and a half weeks had passed and there was not sign of Jingle or Pashmina. Boss, Hamtaro, Bijou, Penelope, Stan, Cappy, Oxnard, Sandy, Maxwell, Panda, Leo, Snoozer and ESPECIALLY Dexter and Howdy, (who were only concerned about Pashmina, of course), had searched the Ham-Ham club house, the woods and the little ponds which were lakes to hamsters and ponds to humans.

"GRRR!!! WHY ON EARTH CAN'T WE FIND JINGLE!?" Bijou wailed. She was getting frustrated and her eyes were brimming with tears.

"Bijou my dear… don't fret! They are sure to turn up some how!" Hamtaro tried to encourage Bijou and keep her will strong. Nothing, however seemed to please her though… she kept crying and crying until she passed out with the lack of energy.

"GRAAAHH!!! HAMTAROOOOOO!!!!! YOU ONLY MADE IT WORSE!!!!" Boss fumed, making Hamtaro as still as a statue and his mouth close.

"This is all YOUR fault, Dexter!! You should have kept an eye on her instead of flirting with her and scaring her off!" Howdy was in a quarrel with Dexter who was quite annoyed at the moment. "Well don't Blame ME! It wasn't my fault! And for once, I'm cutting you some slack! Jingle somehow knows how to charm many girl Ham-Hams at first sight despite the fact that he's quite strange! They don't even seem to care about him being strange only his looks, attitude and voice!!!" Dexter practically turned as red as a tomato. That shut Howdy up.

Days passed by and not one of the Ham-Hams had seen Pashmina or Jingle, nor seen any signs from them or heard from them, that is, until one day Sandy was painting the door to the clubhouse red and she heard something outside. There were muffled voices headed towards the clubhouse. As Sandy listened harder, she heard a crow cawing, a shriek, and a yelp of pain. She was POSITIVE that the shriek was Pashmina's, and that the yelp of pain was Jingle's! She shivered at the thought of Ham-Ham + Crow.

Suddenly, Sandy shouted, "*Guys! I heard voices outside! But…*" Sandy's whisper trailed off.

"But what??" Panda was getting as curious as the others. "Oooohhhh, no. Listen!" Sandy lost her whisper but her voice was kept low enough.

Everyone listened closely and gasped but quietly.

VOICES:

Pashmina… **COUGH!** Uhg… go… on. Run. Save **COUGH!** yourself from the… AAAAHHH!!!

CAW! CAW! CAW!

Jingle!!! NOOOOOO!!!! MY LOVE!!!

I'll see you when you meet me… up in… heaven…

All at once the Ham-Hams rushed out side to see a puddle of blood, a guitar, and a heartbroken Pashmina.

"Jingle… no, JINGLE… JIIIINGLLE!!!!!!!" Pashmina broke down in wails and sobs. Bijou ran to her side, but Pashmina pushed her away.

"Well, we… umm… we found Pashmina… heh, heh, heh,- **SMACK!!!"** Pashmina smacked Howdy smack dab across the face. "AND JUST WHAT IS SO FUNNY!!?? MY LOVE JINGLE!? DEAD!!? ME!!? HEARTBROKEN??! AND OHMIGOSH!! THE FUNNIEST OF ALL!!! MY WORLD IS FALLING APART!!!! I GET IT NOW!!! YOU LIKE SUFFERING SO **SHUT UP!!!** WAAAAAHHHH!!!!!" Pashmina was fuming and passed out, falling into the pool of Jingle's blood. She was twitching and crying in her sleep as she whimpered, "Jingle…" over and over again.

As Bijou entered Pashmina's room, she was thinking of last night's events. Jingle died. Pashmina screaming in sadness. Howdy getting PWND by Pashmina and Pashmina passing out in Jingle's.

As she tended to Pashmina's wounds, a piece of paper fell out of her scarf and onto the floor beside her bed. Bijou picked it up and read it. As she read it, she was getting even more shocked than last night!

"YICK! BAMBOO CEREAL!!? WTH, PANDA!!!" Hamtaro made a disgusted face and pushed his walnut cereal bowl away.

"WELL EXCUSE MEEE FOR BEING A PANDA!! Sheesh!..."

"Ya' know? **Chomp**! This bamboo gives a good after taste if you have un-gag reflexes!"

**Crickets**

"Uh, yeah, thanks Howdy. That really helped…" Panda was losing his appetite.

Bijou burst into the room. She was out of breath and her eyes were as wide as poker chips. "YOU GUYS!!!... I… HAVE SOMETHING… OUT OF PASHMINA'S… SCARF!!..." Bijou finally caught her breath.

Everyone crowded around her and gasped as they read the note.

It read:

Oh, Ham-Hams! I treasure Jingle with all my heart. He has been my love since the start. He is the bright light shining in my soul. His eyes, his heart and smile are made out of gold. He cries sapphire tears when I am in pain, and he will shelter me from the rain. But do not hate me, for I am with child. And I am positive it will have Jingle's smile.

~Pashmina

There was a dead silence, when the note was read. every Ham-Ham knew that every Ham-Ham was thinking the same thing; THERE'S A CRISIS ON OUR PAWS OMIGOSH!!! BAYBAY ALERT! BAYBAY ALERT! BAYBAY ALERT!

-----------------------------------------------CROWS NEST-------------------------------------------

CROW CHICK 1: "HEY MOM! WHAT IS IT? DEAD OR ALIVE?"

CROW CHICK 2: "IS IT DEAD!? I'LL EAT IT IF IT'S DEAD!"

CROW CHICK 3: "NO! I LIKE ALIVE!"

The mother crow rolled her eyes and let out a sigh of frustration.

…

Jingle thought he was dead. He thought he was soaring about the clouds, angle wings, halo and guitar. Had the crow killed him? Where did Pashmina go?? Was she even alive herself!? Jingle jumped awake, startling the crows and making the mother crow drop him from the tree out of her beak. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" Jingle was now given the message that he was alive. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his side. He cried out in pain. "OW! Gawd, I think my rib is broken… ah, great…" he moaned as he realized that he was coughing up blood. That was a disadvantage since blood leaves a trail. But at least his gift to Pashmina was all clean! He smiled and ran as fast as he could ignoring the pain in his ribs from the birdbrains who were being chased by a cat.

As every month passed, Pashmina was getting closer and closer to having her baby. She knew that he would look like Jingle, mohawk and all, be a boy, only his eyes were Pashmina's same eyes. And he would use his black scarf to carry around his red guitar. No Ham really knew Pashmina thought that the baby's features would be like that, but the reason was because they were very busy in the preparation for Pashmina's baby Ham-Ham.

…

Pashmina's due date was about three days away and she wanted at least a day alone outside. The Ham-Hams were getting a bit doubtful that she was going to be safe after what had happened to Jingle that night. But she really needed it especially since Cappy and Howdy were being a pain in the butt and making lame jokes… something about AbraHAM Lincoln…

Right after the Ham-Hams had eaten their lunch and went back to work, Pashmina decided that that was the perfect chance to sneak out and have some peace and quiet under the old cherry tree. So she went past Sandy, who was painting, past Panda who was building a toy box for the baby, past Leo who was reading and past Snoozer who was, well, snoozing.

She went out the door without anyone noticing.

"FINALLY! Some peace and quiet! Except for the peaceful sounds of nature… the birds chirping… bees buzzing-" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" "The sound of Jingle being chased by crows-wait WHAT!?" Pashmina jumped up at the sound of Jingle screaming as he was running for his dear life from a hungry flock of crows.

"JINGLE?? YOU- BUT- HOW!?" Pashmina was startled but shook it off. She had to find some way to fend off the crows!

"Wait a minute…!" an idea sparked in Pashmina's mind. "*Hiff, hiff. Hiff, hiff… ah HA!!! She smelled for worms and caught a scent. She had to be fast so she dug frantically at the earthy soil and plucked out a few worms. Then smelled for more. Dig. Pluck. Sniff. Dig. Pluck. Sniff.

"There! THAT should be enough." She finally threw the worms into the opposite direction that they were running towards. The crows seemed to take no interest at first… but then they caught the scent and went the way that the worms were and began to fly off with them.

"Thank… GOODNESS!… I thought… that I… was going to… die… thank you." Jingle was out of breath and fainted into Pashmina's arms. He was extremely tired and needed to be tended to by Bijou at once.

________________________________________________________________

Everyone was surprised that Jingle had survived. All eyes were on Jingle, that is, until it was time for the baby Ham-Ham. When the baby Hamster finally had been introduced to life, Pashmina began to think of names. As she had predicted, her baby was all Jingle like, only it had Pashmina's eyes and to her surprise, Jingle had given her a brand new black scarf for the baby to wear. Jingle began to play a lullaby on his guitar which made Snoozer Snore like a piglet, making the baby laugh. "Pashmina dear… what is his name?" "Pashmina was so happy that she thought of such an adorable name. Everyone agreed it would be 'Pashmingle'.

THE END


End file.
